More than Friends
by LoveAngel15
Summary: As Yuki spends more time with Zero, her feelings for him grow stronger. She soon feels that she wants to be more than a friend to him. Yuki is falling in love with Zero.
1. Help me Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I just have the manga and watch the anime.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait to make this story. I have been on writers block for a while and also because it's summer vaction. Well, here's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy. Give reviews. Please and Thank you! **

**Chapter 1: Help Me Zero**

At Cross Academy, the day class students were in their classes preparing for exams.

As usual, Yuki was sleeping during class. Suddenly, the bell rang for all day class students to go to their dorms.

"Yuki-chan," Yori poked Yuki, trying to wake her up. "Huh? What?" Yuki looked around, as if nothing happened. Yuki wiped some drool off her face.

"It's time to go, class is over," Yori commented, leaving.

"What? Are you serious? How am I going to know what will be on the exam?!"Yuki exclaimed. "Well, that's what you get for sleeping in class,"Zero coming in out the blue.

"Zero, you should have woke me, I would of done the same for you," Yuki was punching him on the head.

"Sorry about that, I guess," Zero turning away walking. As he walked, Yuki felt kind of sorry for Zero. She always noticed her had such a sad face, but also cute appearance. She knew what he was going through.

* * *

That night, Yuki was explaining to the Chairman how she fell asleep during class.

"You see, I don't know what everyone learned today so I'm stuck. I'M GOING TO FAIL!!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, you need to stop falling asleep in class, did anyone bother helping you?" Chairman asked Yuki. "No," Yuki added.

"I will," Zero came in. "Zero, please tutor Yuki, she could really need your help," Chairman explained.

"So, are calling me dumb or something?" Yuki gave the Chairman an evil look. "No, dear, no," Chairman was scared of Yuki's reaction.

As soon as the Chairman got up, he walked over to Zero. "Help her," Chairman mumbled.

The Chairman turned and looked at Yuki with a smile. "Study hard, my little Yuki."

Yuki turned her head, pouting. "What's with the look?" Zero looked at her.

"You and the Chairman make me feel dumb," Yuki said, getting her papers.

"Well, if you think you can do this on your own, then I'll leave you alone,"Zero got up.

"No Zero, please don't go."

"What, you changed your mind?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really do need your help. Help me Zero. Please."

"Well, that's why I'm here."

A few hours later, Zero was helping her with a math problem.

"Oh, so that's how you do it,"Yuki proudly smiled.

"Zero, what about this problem? I don't get it."

"Which one?"

"This one with all the letters and shapes. It's confusing me," Yuki looked very puzzled.

"Well, here, I'll show you."

Suddenly, Zero got up and went over to Yuki. He took her hand with the pencil and started moving her hand to show her how to solve the problem.

However, Yuki wasn't paying attention to Zero words. She was stunned to Zero's hand holing hers. He was so close to her, that she could see everything up close. She could see his purple eyes, his shiny beautiful silver hair. She could even smell him. Yuki thought to herself that she's never been this close to Zero before.

"Yuki, did you get all that?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Well, that's it for now,"Zero yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh ok. Thank you Zero."

"No problem."

Suddenly, Yuki gave Zero a hug. "Good night Zero."

Zero smiled. "Good night Yuki."

As he left, Yuki blushed. She imaged Zero's smile again. Yuki thought to herself that she hadn't seen Zero smile like that in a long time. Yuki's heartbeat was fast.

"What's going on with me?" Yuki said to herself.

The next day, Yuki make sure she stayed up the whole day during class the catch up on what she missed. Now, she felt more confident in her studies. Thanks to Zero, that is. When the bell rang, Yuki was so proud of herself.

"Well, it seems you were awake the whole lesson, I almost fell asleep,"Zero sighed.

Yuki laughed."Zero, I know you'll pass the exam. You're very smart." She blushed and walked away.

That night, Yuki studied hard for almost the whole day when she got to the Chairman's living room.

During dinner, Zero wasn't there. Yuki was concerned.

"Where's Zero?"Yuki asked the Chairman.

"Before dinner, I saw him go in the bathroom,"Chairman explained.

Yuki was curious. After dinner, she went to the bathroom to see if Zero was still there. She knocked the door.

"Zero, are you in here?"

She opened the door and found Zero just sitting on the floor, looking like he was in a daze.

"Well, there you are. I was worried sick about you. Why didn't you come for dinner? I saved some food for you."

Zero didn't say a word.

"Just thinking about my past." Zero looked as if he was crying a little.

"Listen Zero, I promised you that I would stick by you and help you get through your suffering. That's why I get worried sometimes."

"Thank you Yuki. There's no need to worry about me. Just go right ahead and go to bed. We have exams tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Zero."

"Good night...Yuki."

As she walked back to her dorm, Yuki thought about what Zero has been going through his past years. She wants nothing, but to see him smile again She wanted to ease his pain.

In class, Yuki zoomed through the exams. Nothing, but a piece of cake to her.

The bell rang, and Yuki smiled. She felt so happy.

Zero walked to her. He was a little afraid of Yuki's big smile.

"Hey thanks Zero again for tutoring me that night. The exams were easy for me." Yuki gave Zero a hug.

"You're welcome Yuki. Just tell me if you need help with anything else, anytime." Zero smirked a little.

Yuki turned around. "Was that a smile? Yes!"Yuki thought to herself, feeling very cheerful.

**Did you like it? Chapter 2 will be written soon. Please give reviews. **


	2. Yuki is sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. **

**Omg, I just want my readers to know that they're the best! Hope you like this chapter too. Give reviews please.**

**Chapter 2: Yuki is sick**

Yuki and Zero found out their test results of the exams. Yuki couldn't believe it. She passed her exams with all A's. "Oh my gosh!"Yuki nearly fainted.

"Congradulations Yuki," Zero said.

Yuki looked back and blushed. "Well, I see you passed too."

Zero walked away, but Yuki stopped him.

"Hey Zero, you want to celebrate tonight?" Yuki stammered.

"Why? We both leave in the same dormity,"Zero said.

"Just wondering."

During class, Yuki started coughing. "Ugh! I'm starting to feel sick."Yuki groaned.

Yori looked at Yuki with concern. She felt Yuki's head.

"Yuki-chan, you're burning up," Yori commented.

"Yo-Yori-chan, he-help me," Yuki said. She looked back at Zero.

Then, Yuki fainted. Everyone in the class gasped.

"Sensei! Yuki-san fainted!" a student yelled.

Zero got up and tried to help Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up," Zero cried.

Yuki's vision went blurry, just hearing Zero's voice.

In clinic, Zero stayed there to keep Yuki company. The nurse said that Yuki is dehyrated.

Zero took Yuki to the Chairman's living place.

Both, Zero and the Chairman, dressed her in comfortable clothing and made sure her room was cool enough for her.

Yuki seemed to be sweating. Zero put a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

A few hours later, Yuki woke up. The Chairman was beside her.

"How are you feeling?"he asked.

"Ugh!"Yuki mumbled.

"Well the nurse said to make sure you drink a lot of water and make sure you eat," The Chairman explained.

"W-Where's Zero?"Yuki asked.

"He went out patrolling for the night,"Chairman replied.

"I'm right here,"Zero came in.

"Zero," Yuki looked at him smiling.

"Well, I guess you can take the night off for Yuki's sake," the Chairman left.

"Zero, you came to see me,"Yuki said, still struggling to move.

"I wanted to take care of you,"Zero commented.

"How sweet of you."

"Yuki, do you have enough water?"

"I only had one bottle so far."

"Yuki,"Zero sighed,"you should of ask for more than one bottle."

"Zero, I'm fine."

"Yuki...why do you have to be so stubborn?Aren't you even worried about your health?"

"Of course I am."

Zero walked away.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked. "I'm going to get you three bottles of water and make you some chicken soup. Stay in bed, ok?"Zero replied.

Yuki smiled. "Mmmm k."

When he left, she was thinking of how happy she had a friend like Zero. Or maybe more than a friend?

Yuki took a a little catnap, and went to the bathroom. When she got back, Zero was beside her bed with the soup in his hand and the bottles on the dresser beside the bed.

"Well, it's good that you're going to the bathroom,"Zero commented.

"Mmmm. That smells good Zero." Yuki looked hungry.

Yuki went to her bed ready to eat.

"Give me, Give me, Give me,"Yuki jumped up and down like a little child.

"Wow, for someone who's sick, you have a lot fo energy,"Zero looked at her funny.

"Well, that's only half of my energy."

"Well, then I'll help," Zero put the bowl on the dresser.

"Hey, why did you-"Yuki stopped. Zero put the spoon in her mouth. She thought to herself,"Why is he feeding me?"

Yuki gulped the soup in her mouth. "You know Zero, I'm not a baby, I can feed myself."

Zero put another spoonful of soup in her mouth."Just be quiet and eat,"Zero said.

Yuki was shocked. She never knew that Zero cared about her that much.

When Yuki finished eating, she went to the bathroom. Yuki got out looking really tired, she couldn't even walk right.

Zero watched her almost trip and got up to help her. Zero picked Yuki up, bridal style, and put her to bed.

She layed down blushing and looked at him straight in the eyes. For some reason, Zero seemed to look at her and began to slowly get closer to Yuki. By the way he got closer, she thought Zero was going to kiss her. But he just felt her forehead to see if she was still warm.

"Yuki, you're still warm,"Zero commented.

Zero went to get a bottle for her to drink. He also helped her with that. "He's so sweet,"Yuki thought.

The night began to be become really late. Both of them became tired.

"Well Yuki, I'm going to sleep. I'll be in the Chairman's living room. Call me if you need me, ok?"Zero said.

"Z-Zero,"Yuki said tiredly.

"Zero, don't leave me, just stay the night in my room,please."

Zero seemed a bit shocked by her request. Then, he went by Yuki's bed.

"You need me that much?"Zero asked.

"Yes,"Yuki replied.

Zero smiled a little and layed down beside her

When Yuki felt Zero's body beside hers, she smiled. She turned over and put her arm over Zero.

"Good night Yuki,"Zero said.

"Good night...Zero," Yuki fell asleep.

* * *

**So...? How was it? Huh? Huh? Huh? LOL! Anyways, Chapter 3 will be out soon ok? Please give reviews!**


	3. Confessions

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I've been very busy lately. Anyways, here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Hope you enjoy. Please give reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

Yuki got better after a day, thanks to Zero. Yuki noticed she felt nervous around Zero ever since that night together. In class, Yuki couldn't pay attention. She always had the sudden urge to look back at Zero.

"What?"Zero looked at her, strangely.

"Oh, nothing,"Yuki smiled and looked forward. Yuki blushed, bright red.

Yori turned and looked at her."_Something's up with her_,"Yori thought.

When the bell rang, Yuki gathered her things and was about to leave, until Yori said something that made her stop.

"You like Zero, don't you?" Yori commented.

Yuki had a look of surprise. She sat back down,"No, no, no, no, if you mean I like him as a friend, then yes,"Yuki said.

"What makes you think I was talking about like liking him? You're the one that got all tense thinking I was talking about the subject, so you must like him a lot,"Yori looked at Yuki, figuring her out.

"_Dang it, she got me,_" Yuki thought.

"Yuki-chan, if you like him so much, then tell him,"Yori said.

Yuki got up,"I don't know what you're talking about." As she started walking, Zero walked toward her.

"Are you healthy enough to go out patrolling tonight?" Zero asked.

Yuki smiled,"Yeah, of course I am."

"Yeah, when she's with you,"Yori added.

"What?"Zero looked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing Zero. Just go out and wait for me ok?" Yuki said, pushing Zero out the door.

Yuki looked back Yori."Yori-chan, hush!" she warned her.

"Ok, fine," Yori left.

Outside, Zero waited for Yuki. Yuki came out the doors, running to him.

"Zero! Zero! I'm sorry I ke-"Yuki tripped, about to fall. Suddenly, Zero caught her as she almost fell, flat on her face.

Yuki blushed, looking how close she was to his lips.

"You ok?" Zero asked. "Yeah, I'm fine,"Yuki said.

Zero pulled her back up. "Maybe it's best that you don't run. You're still recovering Yuki."

"Yeah, you're right,"Yuki sighed.

"Come on, let's go."

"OK."

Yuki and Zero had a silent walk together. Yuki couldn't help but look away because of the embarrassing moment that occurred earlier.

As the sun went down, things became a little calm. Usually, Zero and Yuki had a lot to investigate. But this night was different.

"It's probably time to go our separate ways. I'll go in the Sun dorm and you'll go in the Moon dorm,"Zero said.

When Zero was about to leave, Yuki pulled his jacket.

"Wait Zero," Yuki grabbed his hand to stay.

Yuki thought back of what Yori said,"_Yuki-chan, if you like him so much, then tell him."_

_"Maybe Yori is right. If I don't tell him, then I'll probably regret it,never knowing what could of happened," _Yuki thought.

Zero glared,"Is something bothering you?"

"Zero...in 10 minutes meet me back by this bench. I have something to tell you."Yuki stuttered.

Without needing Zero's response, Yuki ran off to the Moon dorm.

Zero just watched Yuki run off on her own and then left to the Sun dorm.

When Yuki got to the Moon dorm, she sat down to catch her breath and sighed.

"_What am I going to say to Zero? I've never confessed my feelings for guy before_,"Yuki thought.

Yuki closed her eyes for a bit. Then, images of Zero appeared in her mind, flooding her head.

A tear came out of her eye. "All I know is that I'm in love with him,"Yuki cried.

Shortly after, Yuki walked back to the bench that she said to meet. Yuki was thinking Zero might not come. As she got closer, she saw a figure sitting down. It was Zero.

"_So he did come,"_ she thought.

She walked up to Zero, looked at him for a while and sat down.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"Zero asked.

Yuki put her head down to hide her blushing.

"Zero...I don't really know how to explain this, but just hear me out ok? I've known you for 4 years and we've become the best of friends ever since. But as time passed, I'm becoming to have stronger feelings for you. It's like whenever you're not near, I think about you. When I make you smile, it makes me feel happy that I could do that for you. I've kept your secrets and promises. I deeply care about you. That night when you took care of me, you don't know how happy it made me fell when I felt your body close to mine. The point is..."Yuki paused.

Zero stared at her waiting.

"I love you Zero,"Yuki stared back at Zero, blushing red.

Suddenly, Zero scooted closer to Yuki and looked at her straight in her eyes, touching her face.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush,"Zero leaned in closer to Yuki's lips.

"Zero..."Yuki sighed.

Zero kissed Yuki. Yuki kissed him back. Their lips parted.

"Yuki, I love you too," Zero smiled.

"Really?"Yuki smiled.

"Does this answer your question?" Zero leaned in for another kiss, deepening it by pulling her closer.

Now, Yuki was happy that Zero loved her back. All she wanted was him. She felt so safe with, and wanted nothing more but make the moment last.

**END**

* * *

**So, wasn't it romantic? I would like to thank all of my readers for their support and reviews. I'm planning on making on new story,but it's not going to be about Yuki and Zero. I'm thinking of making my own love story. So look out for that. I should be writing it soon, so don't worry I won't forget. Anyways, give me some reviews and opinions if you like. Thanks! **


End file.
